A head-up display or HUD is a transparent display that presents data to an operator of a device, such as a vehicle or a component, without requiring the operator to look away from a given field of view. For example, a HUD for an automotive vehicle may present speedometer data, tachometer data, fuel level data, and/or navigational data to a driver as the driver looks straight ahead through a windshield of the automotive vehicle. Similarly, a HUD for an aircraft may present altitude, airspeed, heading, and/or a horizon line to a pilot as the pilot looks straight ahead through a windshield or canopy of the aircraft. Likewise, a HUD for a helmet, visor, goggles, or eyeglasses may present images and/or text to a wearer through a lens of the helmet, visor, goggles, or eyeglasses.